Wakey Wakey
by exiledasrogue
Summary: Alfred has never been one to stick to a normal schedule, and unfortunately it usually falls to Matthew to wake him up. AmCan; America x Canada; mostly fluff and stuff


Okey so this is only my second story. Umm... attempts at humor? There's two or three swears and one reference to sex, but other than that it's pretty clean. ANd I'm not a huge fan of writing plot, so this is mostly fluff. It's in Matthew (Canada)'s point of view because he's awesome.

I apologize for my horrid summary and/or any mistakes. I don't own anything from Hetalia. I don't even own the really cheesy jokes in here. Yay.. okay so enjoy I guess.

* * *

I was in a good mood when I got home. I had had a very productive day and I still had several hours left to relax. I dropped my bags on the floor and flicked on various lights. A fond smile crossed my face when I saw Alfred sprawled out on the couch. It was pretty unusual for him to take naps, unlike me, so this was actually a pretty rare sight.

However, it was like 6:30, and he would have to wake up if he was going to get any sleep that night. I turned on the radio full blast, smiling slightly when I heard the song.

I automatically began dancing to the beat a little as I prepared a pot of water for spaghetti. (As much as Alfred loves his hamburgers and as much as I love my pancakes with maple syrup, it is ridiculous for people to think that's all we ever eat.) Once the water began to boil, I walked over to where Alfred had commandeered the couch.

He had stretched out so that he was falling off both ends, all lanky arms and legs. Alfred was wearing a white tank top and purple pajama pants. He had a fuzzy blue _(American _blue, he would insist_)_ blanket wrapped tightly around his torso and his head was wedged in to the corner of the couch. I couldn't seem to suppress the giggle that escaped at the sight of him.

"Alfred…" I whispered, leaning over him slightly as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

There was no response whatsoever. Sighing, I tried again.

"Alfred…" I poked his cheek a little, trying to rouse him.

Still no response. I tried to untuck the blanket and pull off of his shoulders, but I met with very little success. A couple more tugs found the same result.

"Al…" I muttered, contemplating my next move. Carefully, I took a seat on the edge of the couch. I leaned over and tapped the bridge of his nose, vaguely wondering where he had put Texas. He flinched, and shifted enough for me to loosen the blanket out from underneath him and begin inching it down his torso. My mind held a little victory dance.

Alfred's shirt had ridden up over the small of his back, and when it was exposed to the cool winter air, he threw a major spazz attack. A wild mess of flailing arms later, Alfred had the entire blanket back and tucked underneath him so I couldn't reach it. I exhaled. Back to the drawing board.

"Alfred…" I whined yet again, plopping back against his stomach, too tired to start pulling the blanket again. The moment I did, though, Alfred's arm snuck out around my waist to keep me in place. I groaned. "Come on, Al, you gotta get up." Groaning, I pried his arm off and stood up. Leveraging my feet underneath the couch, I grabbed the offending limb and began dragging my brother off the couch.

Alfred immediately flopped around so that his torso was hanging off the edge, but the rest of him was still securely wedged into the cushions. After that he wouldn't budge. I soon gave it up as a fruitless effort.

"Alfred… you're too heavy. You need to get in shape, ya know that?" I informed him.

"I _am_ in shape. Circles are shapes too, aren't they?" he whined. I smiled in relief. He was finally getting relatively close to consciousness.

"Well, yes, but don't you think circles are pretty _pointless_?" As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the shite-eating grin off my face.

"Mattie! That wasn't even very good!" Alfred groaned. "Besides, I _like_ circles!"

"Yeah, and you're as straight as them, too." I laughed.

"You know it!"

"Yeah, me and my backside every other night." I complained halfheartedly.

"I can make that _every_ night it you want." Alfred suggested coyly.

"I-I'm alright, actually. Thanks, though."

"Anything for you, Mattie!" Despite our bright banter, he still looked very much asleep.

"But come _on_ Al… you gotta get up…" I wrapped my hands around the side of his head and started pulling. I knew it wouldn't move him at all, but it would bother him enough to move himself.

"Hey! What are you doing? Ugh I don't wanna get up…" But despite his protests, Alfred was rising to his feet. I returned to the kitchen to check on the pasta, confident that the great country of America was capable of walking to the table without my help.

Well. Apparently not. I turned around to look for the salt and saw my brother lolled out on the floor, halfway between the couch and the table.

"Oh my gosh Alfred get your butt off the floor! It's almost time for dinner, you hoser!" I exclaimed in exasperation. I was answered with a faint groan. Irritated, I marched over to where he was lying stupidly on the cold hard floor and pinched his nose shut. Alfred immediately bolted upright with a gasp of surprise. Yay for survival instincts, I guess.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! God, you sadistic little dipstick! That was _so_ unnecessary!" I glared at him in response and stalked back over to the kitchen. When the spaghetti was done and I brought the pot to the table I was a little mollified to see that Alfred had set the table with plates, silverware, and drinks. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Hey Mattie. C'mere." He said. I sighed and walked over to stand next to his chair, expecting him to turn puppy eyes on me with a request for something ridiculous. Unfortunately, this was a rather common occurrence. Fortunately, I could usually resist him.

Usually.

Anyways.

I walked to his chair and was surprised when Alfred opened his arms and pulled me into his lap. His hands wrapped securely around my waist and he propped his head up on my shoulder.

"Alfred…" I whined. "What are you doing?"

"Thank you for making dinner, Mattie." was all he said in response. I smiled and relaxed into his warm body, grateful for the attention I always got from him. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Alfred spoke up again. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"I was planning on it. Unless you are having guests over. Then I'll probably just go home." I replied calmly.

"Nahhh." He exhaled. "Just you, luckily." I smiled.

After dinner we settled down to watch The Princess Bride because we had given up watching only 'manly' movies a long time ago. Too many of them reminded us of sensitive topics like, ya know, war and stuff. The guilt factor was usually too big. Besides, we were both gay as rainbows, and there was no point in even pretending otherwise anymore.

As the credits began to roll, I realized that Alfred had dozed off against my shoulder, as usual. I sighed and prodded him a bit.

"Whaa?" he grumbled.

"The movie is over." I whispered. "Move so I can turn the TV off. Actually, just go drag your butt into bed."

"Only if you come with." Alfred insisted. I sighed.

"I'll join you in a minute, just let me clean up the popcorn, okay?"

"Promise you'll come?"

"I promise."

Al regarded me suspiciously for a moment before sludging off the couch, down the hallway, and into his bed. I shook my head in fond amusement. I quickly picked up the dishes we had left out and dumped them in the sink. Then I retraced Alfred's steps down the hall.

I cracked open the door and peeked in carefully, fully aware of how sensitive my brother was to light. He was sprawled across the middle of the bed, snoring lightly. Smiling, I stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Mattie, you promised!" Alfred whined from inside. I laughed heartily, wincing at how the sound echoed through the quiet house.

"Alright, alright, I just didn't want to disturb you." I said, sliding into my side of the bed.

"You always do that." He grumbled. "I've told you before- you can never bother me. I will always want you here beside me. Stop doubting yourself." I didn't respond to that as he wrapped his arms around my waist, spooning against my back firmly.

I turned and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

"G'night Alfred."

"Night."

"Love you."

"You too."


End file.
